


a little heaven

by DiAndin



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Burning Man, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Team as Family, swelter skelter, you can see here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: Скелтер похож на город-утопию. Выйти за порог трейлера, сесть на велосипед - и потеряться в вихре красок, огней и чужих улыбок.





	a little heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ American Authors — I'm Born To Run  
> ♫ Walk the Moon — We Are the Kids
> 
> коллаж - http://imgbox.com/1sHE88OE
> 
> допустим, что Скелтер длится несколько дней, а Рэя ребята встречают в последний.

Билеты на Скелтер они выкупают буквально в последний момент по заоблачным ценам, зато трейлер через друзей Горация получают почти бесплатно.

Выезжают на рассвете, чтобы к полудню добраться до последнего крупного города, за которым — всё, конец географии, холодные скалы, дорога и пустыня на многие мили вокруг. У Маркуса в груди ноет от предвкушения; он заводит мотор и думает, что день спустя они будут далеко-далеко отсюда, в пустыне посреди нигде. И все проблемы, которые кажутся сейчас нерешаемыми, забудутся, как страшный сон, а потом, по возвращении, выход обязательно найдётся.

Маркус не понимает до конца, предчувствие это или просто глупая надежда.

Как бы то ни было, остальные его энтузиазма не разделяют. Нет, конечно, все соглашаются, что фестиваль — это отличная идея, но долгая дорога располагает к размышлениям, чтобы накрутить себя еще сильнее прежнего.

Маркус выкручивает радио на максимум, чтобы не чувствовать давящую тишину трейлера за спиной.

Ренч на соседнем кресле втыкает в телефон, закинув ноги на приборную панель, пока не заканчивается мобильная связь. А потом ему становится скучно.

Полчаса спустя за спиной Маркуса слышен смех и весёлая болтовня: ребята играют в викторину, установленную в телефоне Джоша настолько давно, что он и сам уже забыл о её существовании. Ренч включает свой хэви-метал на весь салон и Маркус подпевает знакомым песням, пока Ситара с Горацием горячо спорят по поводу очередного вопроса.

Словом, атмосфера налаживается.

Они закупаются в последнем на многие километры торговом центре, практически опустошая полки: впереди неделя вдали от цивилизации, надо как-то выживать. Хлопья, непортящиеся снеки, консервы, замороженные сосиски и мясо, чтобы жарить на мангале, шоколадные батончики, холодный кофе и энергетики банках. И, конечно, вода: много воды, в больших бутылях и поллитровых бутылках — носить с собой; водой завалена целая тележка, на которой Маркус с Ренчем едва не влетают в полку с чипсами, не рассчитав немного поворот.

Возможно, просто не стоило на ней кататься.

Трейлер миниатюрный, и на воду они натыкаются постоянно. Полностью забитый ею холодильник, несколько бутылок в морозилке, двадцатилитровые бутыли под столом — в багажное отделение всё не влезло. «Лучше больше, чем меньше, — отвечает Маркус на вопрос Горация, зачем столько, — в пустыню едем, как-никак».

Они приезжают в песчаную бурю. Пыль забивается везде, разглядеть что-либо дальше двух метров впереди невозможно. Их держат на входе почти полтора часа, и за это время Ситара успевает разрисовать руки Маркуса хной чуть ли не до плеч.

— Это что-то значит? — спрашивает он, и получает в ответ очень скептический взгляд.

— По индийской традиции его наносят невесте перед свадьбой, — смеётся Ситара. У неё самой изрисованы ключицы, кисти и предплечья. — Где мы, а где традиции.

Буря утихает так же внезапно, как и началась. Казалось, вот только что за окном не было видно ничего кроме рыжеватой дымки, а теперь — чистое небо и пустыня, насколько хватает глаз. Люди в диковинных нарядах на велосипедах, огромные фигуры в форме животных, пирамид, людей и всяких странных существ, а сбоку — сплошная стена палаток и трейлеров. Люди строят целый город посреди пустыни, от которого по окончании Скелтер буквально не останется ни следа.

Перед входом на фестиваль приходится заклеить цветным скотчем логотип трейлера - на Скелтере не терпят никаких опознавательных знаков, - а заодно края окон и прочие щели в обшивке. Стоило сделать это до бури, пока песок и мелкая пыль не успели забиться везде, но что уж теперь — лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Будем писать план? — без особой надежды спрашивает Джош. — Что хотим посетить, и всё такое?

— К чёрту план, даёшь импровизацию!

Маркус смеётся — другого ответа от Ренча и не ждали.

Скелтер похож на город-утопию. Выйти за порог трейлера, сесть на велосипед — и потеряться в вихре красок, огней и чужих улыбок. Пустыня живёт по своим правилам, здесь не имеют значения деньги, имя и связи — только искренность и яркость, готовность падать в сумасшедшее веселье с головой, танцевать и петь во всё горло, делиться своим счастьем и получать его взамен. Кажется, будто в песчаном городе проходит не несколько дней, а целые недели, будто переживаешь эмоций больше, чем за всю свою прежнюю жизнь.

Будто мир переворачивается с ног на голову.

Маркус знает — что бы ни ждало их дальше, эта поездка совершенно точно была не зря.

Они залезают на самые высокие арт-объекты, пьют в баре на крыше огромного арткара-кита, танцуют под латиноамериканские ритмы и дерутся на ринге резиновыми мечами. Пробуют акро-йогу и китайские чаепития, катаются на огромном пиратском корабле, фотографируются в странных костюмах и выменивают плетёные браслеты и мехенди Ситары на смешные яркие маски.

Песок оседает на коже, сколько его ни смывай, въедается намертво в волосы и одежду, но его вскоре перестают замечать. Эта пыль - часть фестиваля, его своеобразный символ: просачивается всюду и не отпускает до самого конца.

Веселье продолжается даже в четыре часа утра, но все слишком уставшие, чтобы оно могло помешать спать. Маркус отключается на пару часов — до рассвета, потом на втором ярусе двухэтажной кровати становится невыносимо жарко. Он выходит в почти уснувший палаточный город, прислоняется спиной к прохладному корпусу трейлера. Откуда-то тянет табаком; удивительно, но спать не хочется совершенно.

— Эй, М.

Маркус оборачивается на голос. Ренч сидит на крыше трейлера, его лицо почти полностью закрыто платком с эмблемой Дэдсек — только глаза, пронзительно голубые, остаются открыты. В руках — дотлевающая сигарета; Маркус понимает, откуда шёл запах.

— Кажется, я впервые слышу твой настоящий голос.

— Не кажется.

Маркус влезает на крышу и усаживается рядом, свешивая ноги. Они смотрят, как солнце поднимается всё выше над горизонтом, окрашивая пустыню в мягкие жёлтые цвета, как оно рыжей короной сияет вокруг арткаров и скульптур далеко-далеко впереди. Неудержимо бурлящая жизнь Скелтер застывает в этом моменте, словно муха в янтаре, увязая в общей атмосфере тишины и сонливости.

Сигарета в руках Ренча догорает до фильтра.

— Видишь вон ту штуку? — спрашивает Маркус, показывая на огромную фигуру фламинго вдалеке. — Хочу залезть на неё.

— Прямо сейчас?

Ренч фыркает и — по глазам видно — улыбается под банданой.

Маркус ловит себя на том, что ему хочется видеть эту улыбку чаще, видеть такого Ренча — по-настоящему живого, без вечных гипертрофированых смайлов в глазах. Хочется видеть эти глаза, и не только их, но он знает, что хочет слишком много.

Может быть однажды — когда-нибудь очень нескоро — Ренч покажет ему своё лицо; а пока он смотрит из-под банданы, переламывая в пальцах фильтр, и спрашивает:

— Так чего же мы ждём?

Маркус думает, что если для этого придётся снова уехать глухую пустыню — он согласен.


End file.
